


Laces, part 2

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Dream Daddy - Safe Universe [6]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Birthday Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pegging, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Damien's birthday fun continues...Kinktober Day 16: Pegging





	Laces, part 2

Damien tosses the phone to the side table.  _ We’ll make some time to play with that later, _ he thinks as he watches Craig lay out on his sheets, smiling up at him. 

The smile isn’t shy or reserved, and it strikes Damien that - that it doesn’t matter what Craig looks like, or the drop-dead amazing lingerie he’d chosen to wear. No. What makes Craig gorgeous right now is the absolute confidence beaming out of that smile. That’s the gift, more than anything else, a gift Craig built for himself and is now inviting Damien to share. 

Damien sort of wants to drop down and worship at Craig’s feet. He smiles, reaching for the myriad of buttons on his Victorian dress shirt and beginning to undo them. He’ll settle for worshiping Craig from head to toe, instead. 

He makes quick work of his clothing while Craig watches; it’s more utilitarian and less the striptease Craig gave, but time seems to be of the essence, now, if the look Craig is giving him is any indication. After a moment’s hesitation, he shucks the binder aside too, deciding he’ll be more comfortable without it. 

Craig’s lap dance music is still playing, but it’s low enough to be unobtrusive. It’s slipped into something quieter now anyway, and Damien figures Craig probably timed everything out. Maybe even practiced at home. “Did you try those on at home? All alone in your room?”

Craig seems to have recovered somewhat from the stimulation of the vibrator minutes ago, though his erection is still peeking above the panties and leaking. Now he bites coyly down on his lip and turns a darker shade of red. “Yeah.” 

Damien gathers his supplies from the bedside drawer, meticulously choosing size and weight and inserts. For their first time, he wants it to be perfect. “Did you get off?”

Craig’s grin turns sheepish and he laughs. “Yeah.” 

“I do not blame you one bit,” Damien replies with a wink as he steps into his harness. “You take my breath away, Craig.” He tosses the bottle of lube and the remote for his bullet on the bed and kneels between Craig’s flopped-out legs. Mentally, he rubs his hands together with glee as he starts to kiss up Craig’s leg. 

He likes the feel of the lace against his lips, appreciates up close the skull and rose design. Perfectly goth, even if it isn’t Victorian, and he loves it.  _ Loves _ it. Doesn’t know how to express himself other than giving Craig exactly what he wants - fucking his brains out. 

His fingers sink into Craig’s thighs as he works his way higher, kissing over Craig’s stomach and watching it contract. Craig is stupidly ticklish, can’t even receive a foot massage ticklish, and Damien tries to be tender here. He slides over the lace, traces up the silk ribbons to the little bows that are so incredibly  _ dainty _ and are making him lose his mind. 

He slides up, closing his lips over one taut nipple and bringing it even higher to peak, all brown and pebbled. His hand is on Craig’s stomach and he feels Craig take a quick breath, let it out on a slow moan as he mouths over the other nipple. 

At Craig’s neck, he renews his mark, the one he’s been keeping on Craig’s neck for weeks now. The one that marks him as  _ Damien’s. _ Damien grins against Craig’s skin. So maybe he delighted at the shocked and disappointed faces on the softball moms the first time he’d shown up for a game. He’d sat under his parasol and accepted a kiss from Craig. Kept his spine straight and his chin high, and claimed his territory. 

He had no problem claiming his territory. 

Craig’s fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him up for a bruising kiss, a kiss full of love and desire. “Ready?” Damien murmurs against Craig’s lips, tracing over the scar in his eyebrow. 

“Ready.” 

Damien kneels back, adjusting the cock in his harness, before he leans back down to kiss the tip of Craig’s cock and peel the panties down. Craig twitches in his lips, groaning, and Damien smiles. He pulls the panties off completely, and spreads Craig open wide. His hole is slick, with the base of a small purple plug nestled there. 

He’s fingered Craig before, and blown him, and eaten him out, but now that they’re doing this, it’s like Damien’s seeing Craig for the first time all over again, and he hums in appreciation. His man is  _ gorgeous. _

He nudges at the base of the plug until Craig gets restless, then carefully slides it out. Before Craig can feel too bereft, he slides two lubed fingers in, and then a third when he realizes how nice and open Craig is for him. 

Like before, when Craig gets to the edge, he begins to spill out the dirty talk, and now, with Craig’s fingers fucking him, he pumps his hips and  _ moans  _ for Damien to fuck him _ please. _

“I have you, dearest,” Damien murmurs, slicking up his cock and turning on the bullet vibe tucked inside of it. It immediately buzzes to life against his cock and he shivers as he guides himself into Craig. He can feel the give of Craig’s hole, wishes fleetingly he could actually feel Craig wrap around him even as the bullet against his cock is slowly driving him insane.

Shaking and shuddering together, Damien bottoms out. Craig meets his eyes and out comes the filthiness, spilling from his sweet Craig’s tongue like he’s been possessed. Craig brings his legs up to wrap around Damien’s thighs, and Damien braces himself on the bed and starts a slow slide out again. Craig’s hips chase him beautifully, his legs pulling him back down, and they set a rhythm like that, one that has Damien tipping over into orgasm all too quickly. He shakes his head as the pleasure courses through him, biting down on his lip and pistoning his hips. 

He wants to see Craig fall apart on his cock before he comes again. 

There will be a time, sometime, for tender and slow, but it’s not now, not in this moment. Craig keens below him as Damien maneuvers to hit his prostate again and again. Craig’s fingers are tangled in his hair, scratching across his back, anchoring them together and holding on for dear life. His heels are digging into Damien’s thighs, and Damien shouts out Craig’s name as he’s sent hurtling close to the edge again. 

Determined, Damien drops to his elbow, drowning Craig’s cries and shifting his weight so he can reach down and stroke Craig’s cock. It barely takes anything before Craig’s stiffening and twitching in his hand, groaning into his mouth, wrapping him tightly in his arms as he comes all over his stomach. Damien stills inside him and grinds himself against the bullet, shooting over the top in a blind flash of light that has him collapsing on Craig and fumbling for the remote to turn the vibe off. 

Carefully, he extracts the cock from Craig - to Craig’s moan - and unhooks the harness, shimmying it off and away and wrapping his arms around Craig for a few moments more. 

“Holy shit, dude,” Craig says, voice all cracked from shouting and tipped with wonder. “Holy fucking shit.” 

“I concur.” Damien chuckles and presses a kiss to Craig’s cheek as they breathe together. “That was… a very enjoyable birthday present.” He squeezes Craig. “The kind that keeps on giving, I hope?”

Craig laughs. “Oh, yeah. Fuck yeah. For sure. We are doing that again sometime. Preferably when my legs don’t feel like jelly.” 

Pleased to the bone, Damien rests his head on Craig’s chest. “Excellent.” Placing a kiss on Craig’s heart, filled with the type of lightness that he associates with Craig’s company, he says, “Well, Mr. Jelly Legs, do you think you can make it to the bath?” 

“Mmhmm. Probably. Won’t know until I try.” Craig doesn’t move. 

Damien grunts. Cleaning up will happen eventually, probably. Maybe. Whatever.

For now, he's staying here.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, these boys. So sweet and dirty. <3


End file.
